Atticus Knightshade
Atticus Knightshade is the son of Thadeus Knightshade and the younger brother of Billy Knightshade, Atticus was born when Thadeus and Billy decided to go to the other planets of the galaxy, Atticus was born on the planet Dathomir while Thadeus was the current Grandmaster of the Nightbrothers. During Thadeus's rule as Grandmaster he met a strange snake like woman named Noor Solis. The two had a child who they named Atticus and would later become the Prince of the Bahamut family due to Billy not being able to fulfill the role due to his other activities. When Atticus was only little the three of them moved to the planet Ilum where Atticus would grow up into a powerful soldier for Thadeus's personal gain. Atticus followed Thadeus's orders around for years while still finding time to continue his Lightsaber training. When Atticus was around 17 he fucked a whore woman and outcame Vermax Bahamut, Vermax would become Atticus's heir and Lord Commander of the Bahamut Royal Guard. Atticus would train Vermax to become a loyal guard to Thadeus and the rest of the Bahamut royals, except Atticus. Atticus had made his own division of the Royal Guards called the Spartans, The Spartans had around 6 members each of them were personally trained by Atticus and would each give their own life for Atticus's gain or survival. They were obedient to only Atticus, this really angered Thadeus as such, Thadeus commanded Atticus to round up his guards and kneel to Thadeus, Thadeus would ignite his saber and slaughter all of his guards one by one. Atticus was annoyed by this, but thadeus did not give a shit, about Bahamut anymore as such, he slaughted over 40 people except for the Bahamut family, Me, Molarus, Vermax, Lykos, Mike, Vincent. Thadeus was then called to be the First-mate of a ship called Iron Vengence Atticus followed him. After Atticus's uncle left the iron vengeance so did the rest of Knightshade they were on the hunt for a new house to become Lords of.. They settled on the house of Velaryon. TBC During Atticus's return to the cold planet of Ilum, he returned well and his name was still relevant, people were always asking Atticus for a duel, Atticus would reply with a "Yes." he would slaughter all who duelled him for their foolishness, fighting the Prince of Duels was a easy was to perish among the ice. Atticus came back angry, savage, and powerful, he started having no remorse for any of his actions and only wanted to serve his Lord and protect the Bahamut Bloodline with all of his might and power. Atticus soon executed anyone who talked bad about Bahamut just one word was enough to lose your head.. Atticus warred an Empire and he made them all to their knees he gathered an allied force of over 400 people and slaughtered all in that empire, he made their leader Krovar Amivarri kneel to atticus, Atticus executed her on the spot by beheading the slut. Atticus did not like Krovar at all, his next target was Faded Prince the so called "Best duelist" Atticus only laughed at this, he approached Faded and cut his 1 inch dick off with a fucking knife for being a faggot. Atticus cut off fadeds arm's and legs and threw him onto the Amivarri Castle doorsteps infront of everybody, then Atticus walked down their bridge with lava flowing under him. One Day Atticus's grandson became cocky and started calling Bahamut trash, Atticus was burning with rage and he was blind he could not see anything he only saw darkness and the red blood from his eyes. He let the rage control him he slaughtered every single person in the temple at the time, including his Grandson, he let Jon Versue and Jamie Versue live, Atticus like these two people they were his Brothers in arms. Atticus showed loyalty to the Versues and soon became their Head of Council and known as the Chained Lord. Atticus was feeling proud of himself, he soon took on the last name "Storm" and made a bloodline around the word, He made the Bloodlines warcry "Storms of Rage" due to his previous encounters with his new found Rage, which was passed down from the male side of his family, he had a stronger version than Thadeus's And Molarus's. Atticus slaughtered all of his children due to his anger with them not listening to his every command. He only let two of them live.. Vermax Bahamut and Lykos Storm also known as The Storm Wolf.